The Eternal Struggle
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Guy's reunion with Marian in the afterlife is not what he expects but then again he's not sure why he ever expected anything else. For TreasureHunterGirl.


**I wrote this one for my sister. Hope you enjoy it little mate :)**

"Wait. Come back!" a woman's voice called but the plea was ignored. She sighed and turned her lovely face towards him.

Marian. He knew her to be dead. By his own hand no less. And so must he be, he realised. His fate had finally been sealed.

He didn't understand what was happening. Marian should be the last person waiting for him on the other side. He didn't deserve such compassion.

"It is alright," she smiled softly, offering him her hand. Tentatively he took it, finding it warm and solid in his own as he rose to his feet.

"But why?"

"Because you chose the right path in the end."

"Marian, forgive me," he implored. The circumstances of her death haunted him still.

"It is already forgiven," she said easily, "though other things may not be remedied as smoothly." With an enigmatic smile, she directed her gaze to where the mysterious person had fled.

He did not understand her meaning.

"How is it so easily forgotten?"

"God has his plans for all of us. How else would you have found your redemption had I still been alive? You are here now because Robin shared your pain and was able to forgive you. Come," she beckoned, "we've somewhere to be before sundown."

xxx

They watched as Robin tearfully bid his friends goodbye. So much pain and anguish but they did not share in the sadness because they knew what awaited the outlaw leader, that soon he would be home.

xxx

Guy waited out of sight as Marian went to receive Robin, as she had similarly done for him. Though it was a happier meeting, a husband and wife reunited, together as they always should have been.

When Marian returned she brought Robin with her, his overwhelming joy dimming at the sight of his former enemy.

"Really?" he appealed to her, obviously dismayed that their troubled relationship had followed him into the afterlife.

Her eyes lost none of their glow as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You are a fine man, my love. Born to right wrongs for others and there is one last thing you must do before peace is truly yours."

It sounded serious but the humour in her eyes betrayed that she was playing with him. The task was not vital but something she wished him to do.

"Very well," Robin sighed, resigning himself to the fact that even though he had died for the cause, his life still wasn't his own. "What must we do?"

"Guy," she explained, "with his usual tact, has made a bit of a mess. Do you recall his dying words?

"We made our mends," Robin said, clearly at a loss as to what else he could possibly be expected to offer a man who had given him nothing but grief for nearly thirty years.

"You spoke of the afterlife," Marian said, directing her words at Guy, "of something Robin would have that you would not."

"That he would have someone waiting," Guy said, his point clearly proven by the current situation. Yet again he found himself the outsider.

"Yes," Marian agreed, "but you forgot one very important thing."

Both men looked at her expectantly. She sighed at their cluelessness but smiled and gave them their answer.

"Pending execution, a daring rescue, and a moonlit kiss on fading lips?"

"Meg," he gasped with dawning realisation.

"Right you are dear Guy. Now if there is one thing we know about our Meg, what is it?"

"That she does not suffer fools gladly," he said faintly.

"Right you are again," a fourth voice injected into the conversation.

Slowly, he turned to face her. She was both changed and unchanged. Her pretty face was exactly as he remembered. Round and girlish with spirited blue eyes and soft, full lips surrounded by a mass of golden waves. However, in place of her peasants dress she wore a beautiful burgundy dress and flowing cloak. Outwardly she appeared angelic but she stalked dangerously towards him. He should've known better than to expect that even death would bring him peace.

"Meg."

"So you do remember me?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm not sure whether that makes me feel better or worse."

"Can you really hold the words of a dying man against him? Your death broke my heart."

"But not enough for you to think of me in you dying moments. How do you think that makes a girl feel?"

"Meg, please. There was so much to think of. Vaisey was alive, Isabella had betrayed me again and I'd let Robin down. He was dying too. The whole cause rested on a knife's edge."

"And yet you had time to think of Marian." Here she spared an icy glance for Marian, who she seemed to feel had betrayed her as well.

"Her death was my greatest regret. You and I? We only knew each other for a short time."

"Which made me less important? I died for you but I don't know how I could've been so foolish. Isabella was right about you. You're nothing but a stupid, cold-hearted _man_." She spat the word as though it was the greatest insult she could give. "Treacherous and manipulative. I should've stuck with my first impression and remembered you for the monster you are!"

His pleas were falling on deaf ears and he had suffered enough. He'd spent his life trying to please others and he would not spend his afterlife doing the same.

"If that's what you think of me I don't even know why you bothered to come back! I certainly don't need a nasty little thorn in my side for all eternity!"

They stormed off in opposite directions.

Marian shot Robin a worried, yet unsurprised, look.

"You go after him and I'll go after her?"

"Remind me again why this is our problem?"

"Because they are our friends."

"We must have different definitions of the word. She didn't look too happy with you just now and I never liked Guy, even when we were children."

"Come Robin, he could've left before the end but he stayed despite the odds. For you. Besides, do you want him trailing along behind us like a lost puppy for all eternity?"

Robin's eyes widened and he shook his head decisively, suddenly wholly committed to helping reunite the quarrelling pair, willing to do whatever it took to avoid the possible future Marian had described.

"We need a plan."

"She's not going to believe a word he says," Marian pointed out.

"Unless she thinks he has no reason to lie," Robin mused as he formulated.

The idea struck them at the same moment, both of them knowing what they needed to do.

"I'll get him talking."

"And I'll make sure she hears."

They grinned at each other, pleased with the synchronicity of their thoughts. Being together again really did feel like completion.

Robin kissed her, and then kissed her again, and would've done so again had she not stopped him.

"Go now," she giggled, sending him off with one last kiss. "Soon we will have all the time we could ever wish for."

xxx

"Gisborne!" Robin called impatiently, as he picked his way through the trees. Of all the things he might've thought the afterlife would bring, chasing after Guy of Gisborne to fix the tragic man's troubled romantic affairs was not one of them.

"Gisborne! Where are you?!" Robin tried again, nearly tripping over the long legs of his quarry.

"You might've said something!" he snapped as he steadied himself against the tree trunk Guy was holed up against sulking.

"Leave me alone."

"Believe me," Robin said, sliding down the tree to take a seat beside him, "I'd love nothing more but Marian is determined to see things right between the two of you."

"Why?"

"Because for some reason she cares about you both. Between you and me I think they've struck up quite the friendship and we both know how they feel about the rights of women. With that in mind I think you and I will be best served as allies. Can you imagine the schemes the two of them will come up with?" Robin said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I dread to think," Guy responded with half a smile despite himself.

"Exactly. So let's put a stop to it before it starts."

Guy looked at him blankly. It was no wonder the man had never had much luck with women, Robin thought. It really wasn't that difficult so Robin began at the beginning.

"She needs to feel special, right?"

"Right," Guy nodded along, waiting for Robin to elaborate, sure that there had to be more to it than that.

"So," Robin said with remarkable patience, "make her feel special."

Guy blinked.

Robin groaned.

"It's really not that hard. Just think about why you fell in love with her and tell her that."

"I wouldn't know what to say. All I'm good for is destroying things."

"Self-pity is the easy way out," Robin chided. "You don't have to know what to say. All you have to do is speak from the heart."

Guy seemed to take his comment on board as he lapsed into silence and considered it.

"I suppose it was her passion and determination, though they seem to be obstacles now."

"Nothing worth having comes easy. We have to fight for those we love." If the world had taught Robin anything, it was that. Since the day of the fire he'd fought to preserve his home and protect his people. Every hard won victory worth the struggle and sacrifice.

xxx

Meg kicked angrily at the leaf litter.

"I'm a fool!" she told herself, "to think that either of them had any true regard for me. How could I be so stupid?!" She was angry at herself but above all she was hurt. She had believed the wonderful things Marian had told her about love and they'd turned out to be lies.

"Meg?"

She spun around, recognising the voice of her betrayer.

"You said you didn't have feelings for him!" Meg shouted, furiously wiping at her eyes.

"I don't Meg, why would you think that?"

"Those things he said about you. His dying thoughts were of you!"

"I can't control how another person feels. Guy and I have a history, there is no denying that, but my heart has always belonged to Robin."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. He is my one and only love."

Looking into Marian's eyes as she spoke, Meg could see the sincerity of her words.

"I'm sorry, I know you are a friend to me. I'd have been lost without you all this time."

"Come here," Marian offered, extending her arms. Meg took the offered embrace because she was in need of the comfort.

"It hurt," she admitted, her head resting on Marian's shoulder, "to hear him speak like that."

"I know," Marian soothed as she steadily stroked Meg's hair. "But," she went on in a more cheerful tone, pulling back so they could look at each other, "they are men. We do not love them for their tact or intellect." A hint of mischief sparkled in her eyes and Meg felt her mood brightening.

"He is rather dashing, isn't he?"

"He is," Marian agreed.

"But I don't know if I can forgive him."

"I'm not saying you have to, just give him a chance. Now, shall we go and find our stupid but handsome men?"

"Yes," Meg agreed because she had always tried to act out of love and not spite.

xxx

Through the trees their voices came.

"Wait," Marian whispered, grasping Meg's arm to hold her back.

"Nothing worth having comes easy. We have to fight for those we love." That was Robin's voice, he was having a private conversation with Guy. Meg waited with eager anticipation for the chance to hear Guy speak unguardedly. He would tell Robin his true thoughts because a bond of loyalty had developed between them even if neither was willing to freely admit it. Ever since her death, along with Marian, they had watched it form between the two stubborn and wilful men.

"Meg knew that. She saw the good in me when no one else did. She risked everything for me and paid the ultimate price. Her selfless act was a miracle. I hated myself for not returning the favour. Her death felt so unjust but I think I understand now that it's the good who go first. She could've been at peace here had I not ruined it. I only ever wanted for her to be happy."

A wave of affection washed over her at hearing his words. She felt the same way. Always she had seen a sadness in him that she suspected only true and selfless love could cure. And then they'd met and he'd been everything she knew he would be. Strong and fearless and kind. Of course he'd hidden it under a mask of cruelty and indifference but it hadn't taken her long to find the truth.

Adversity was the theme of their lives and they had spent too long fighting. Meg was ready to be happy.

"Guy..."

He raised his expressive blue eyes to meet hers, the despair and uncertainty, sending them both back to that fateful day in the dungeon when the kindest thing he could do for her was rid a stale piece of bread from maggots. Even then, love had overcome all else.

"Meg, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did. It hurt to hear you say Marian was the love of your life."

"And she was," he admitted, stealing closer and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "but our lives are over now. Please, one more chance is all I ask."

"I think it's all you'll need. I always quite liked you." She wrapped her arms around him and tiptoed up to meet his lips with hers.

xxx

Unnoticed by the reunited lovers Robin had stolen away to be with Marian. Finally after countless trials, all they need do now was embrace their freedom.

Robin pulled his wife close and cupped her face.

"Are you all mine now, my love?"

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I always was."

xxx

In the heart of Sherwood Forest Guy had found something he never thought he'd have. Love. Both of friends and a beautiful woman. He knew he wasn't perfect and that disagreements would arise but he wouldn't have Meg's fighting spirit any other way.

They sat on the forest floor, content just to be in one another's company. It felt unbelievably good to have someone to wrap his arms around.

Nearby stood a young oak sapling, its vibrant leaves turned towards the heavens, its small branches prepared to stretch endlessly in the pursuit of light.

"I promise you our love will endure like this strong sapling. It will grow and thrive and should we ever forget it we can come back here and be reminded."

She turned her lovely face up towards him.

"Yes, I think you and I are going to need reminding from time to time but that's the beauty of it. Every day will be an adventure."

 **AN: Cameo for the Major Oak, yeah!**


End file.
